gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
PRNI-972 Bethesda
|model number=PRNI-972 |namesake=Bethesda |developed from=PRNI-690 Centurion |developed into= |variants= |unit type= |launched= |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots= |height=22.0 meters |weight= |power plant=* |propulsion=*Magnetoplasmadynamic Thruster x 4 |armaments=* x 4 * * x 2 |system features= |optional equipment=* * * * x 2 * * * x 2 ** x 8 *Shield Pylon |unique aspects= |armour=*EMBR Armour *Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The PRNI-972 Bethesda (aka Bethesda) is a mass produced assault mobile suit used by Praetorians. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Bethesda fulfils the role of a ranged assault unit, sacrificing mobility for heavier firepower and armour. Unlike the Reiter and Cuirassier units, the Bethesda features a simplified design, allowing for mass production and for the Bethesda to become a major component of Praetorians's arsenal. As an assault machine, the Bethesda features thicker armour plating and a modular loadout system, allowing for frontline combat while retaining a versatile role, ranging from close range combat to long range support fire. Unlike most of Praetorians' mobile suits, the Bethesda does not possess aerial mobility and is incapable of unassisted flight. However, to offset this flaw the Bethesda can be equipped with a Shield Pylon, a large R field generator which can be fitted on the back on the suit and deployed to protect a stationary location. Multiple pylons can be used within proximity of each other to boost the field strength and size and is a key tool in defending high-priority locations. It does still retain high mobility movement by hovering over the ground with MPD thrusters built into the legs and waist. Armaments ;* : ;* :For long range precision fire, the Bethesda is capable of using a powerful sniper rifle which fires highly compressed SR particle beams. Improved armour piercing capabilities allow the beams to melt through anti-beam coating more effective than other weapons. ;* :In close range situations the mobile suit can use a rapid-fire beam carbine, the weapon can provide effective cover fire thanks to its very high rate of fire. For maximum accuracy, the carbine can be held in both hands to better handle the recoil. ;* :Four fire-linked beam vulcans are built into the mobile suit's head, the increased number of weapons increase the Bethesda's interception ability. ;* :Two shoulder mounted beam cannons can be fitted onto the Bethesda's shoulders, providing accuracy and recoil absorption. ;* :A hand-held heavy beam weapon, the SR Beam Launcher can fire modulated particle beams, ranging for shots on par with a beam rifle to heavy particle blasts. The more powerful the particle beam, the longer the weapon needs to charge before firing. ;* : ;* : :;* :: ;* :The Bethesda has a thick shield with an anti-beam coating applied to it, unlike most machines, the Bethesda's shield is mounted on the shoulder and can rotate around the arm. ;* : System Features ;*Shield Pylon :A large optional device which can be loaded onto the backpack, the shield pylon can project a R field over a fifty metre radius when activated, though isn't as effective as bit-based R fields for mobile defence. Multiple pylons can be used together to expand and reinforce a R field. When the pylon is detached from the suit it can function constantly for a maximum of 60 minutes, thus the pylon automatically activates as needed when it detects incoming fire, reducing power draw. See also